Return to Paradise
by degrassibear
Summary: Eli finally comes back home to his girlfriend Clare after being gone for five years. Will he be able to give her a proper homecoming? He better hope so...


**Clare's POV:**

"Clare,"

The one word I had been deprived of hearing for five years.

Eli.

He emerged from the cement building with the biggest smile on his face. He was free, finally free.

Five years ago, Eli was taken from me, dragged to jail. I won't go into details of why, but it was hell, losing him. Suddenly I had gone from being a 23 year old in love, to the girlfriend of a prisoner.

I'll never forget my last few moments I had with him. He held me close and whispered straight in my ear, "Don't worry, I'll be alright. I will come back for you." He kissed my forehead before capturing my lips with his one last time before whispering a parting, "I love you." And then he was gone.

He was taken from me.

We wrote, that was allowed. We wrote passionate letters about how much we loved each other. But, it was no substitute for his arms around me. He never told me about jail. He said he didn't want me to worry about that, he was okay, and he would come back for me. He promised. Now I could see he would hold true to that.

"Clare!"

He repeated. I snapped out of my daze and looked at the free man in front of me. I never considered freedom as a luxury, until it was ripped away from us.

"Clare?:

The concern in his voice made me realize, he was there. Here. My Eli was here. He was back, and he was free.

I couldn't stop myself. I ran to him. I jumped into his arms and he caught me. His muscles felt stronger through his shirt. He was stronger now, but in more ways than one.

His familiar hot breath graced my neck, sending a tingling sensation down my spine. His face buried into my neck and he whispered the words I needed to hear, "I told you I would come back for you."

I giggled, "I missed you so much."

"And I missed you, more than you'll ever know." Eli told me as he sat me down, only for me to rush into him and burry my face in his chest. My tears began to flow as I was overwhelmed, in excitement, in thankfulness that I had him back.

He kissed my temple softly, "Let's go home."

So I took him home. I drove him back to our home, the tiny apartment that we had shared since I was 21, and Eli was 22.

"It looks the same." He noted as he looked around, as if expecting it have changed. I considered it, but I couldn't change anything. I couldn't lose anything else.

I blushed, "I couldn't change it. Not without you Eli."

He wrapped his strong arms around me from behind and kissed my ear, "I hate change."

I leaned into his touch and wrinkled my nose, "You smell."

He chuckled his familiar deep chuckle, "Gee thanks Clare. Tell me how you really feel." I had missed his wit, so much.

I giggled, "I have some shampoo for you, go take us shower and I'll fix us a nice dinner."

Eli nodded, "Making me dinner? I knew I missed you for a reason. I guess I kind of smell. I'll be right back."

Before he left, I reached out for his hand and pulled him back to me. I could hardly believe he was actually there. He was back in our home. My eyes began to fill with tears and Eli smiled, sympathetically, "Don't cry Clare. I won't be long. I promise."

I shook my head as Eli leaned down and helped to wipe my tears, "No, take your time. Steak or chicken?"

Eli smiled, "Your choice blue eyes. I won't be long." And he was gone again.

~ # ~ # ~ # ~ # ~ # ~

"Boo," He smirked as Eli wrapped his arms around my shoulders. I wasn't startled, but I slipped up on chopping my mushrooms.

"You smell nice." I told him as I leaned back against his body. He wasn't soft like he used to be, he wasn't toned, he had muscle. Highly visable and tangible muscle.

"How can I help you?" Eli asked as he stepped out from behind me. He was wearing some old sweats and one of his old band tee shirts. I smiled, "You look comfortable."

He nodded, "I am. Very much, but I want to help you." Eli was like this, helpful. No matter what, he would always step up to help me.

"And I'd like you to let me do something special for you." I argued as I set down my knife and dropped my mushrooms into the pot with the steak. It all did smell really good, I just hoped it would be as good as possible, for Eli.

Eli shook his head, "Let me have a little manly pride. I'd like to take care of my beautiful girlfriend considering I already had to leave her."

I shook my head, "Don't talk about that, not tonight." I requested, "I want tonight to be about us. We will have plenty of time to talk about that later."

"Whatever you want," He agreed.

"Good, now come here." I took his callused hands in mind and pulled him over to me, stepping up on my tip toes so I could kiss his lips just once.

"How about I set the table at least?" Eli offered. He gave me a slight pleading face, but I shook my head, "No. I want you to go sit down and relax, turn on the TV or grab a book. Please Eli?"

He sighed. I knew he wouldn't want to agree to my proposal, but he had been locked up for five years. I just wanted him to relax. Just for a night.

"If you insist, okay, but will I am allowed to lift a finger tomorrow?" He asked.

I bit my bottom lip and glared at him, "We'll see. Now go sit."

Eli rolled his eyes and headed to the couch, flipping on the TV. He called out to me, "I hope you're happy."

I giggled, "I love you too!"

~ # ~ # ~ # ~ # ~ # ~

Without having to worry about Eli, dinner was finished in a matter of minutes. I had gone with a classic home style meal of steak, potatoes, and asparagus. I fixed us two plates and grabbed some sliver wear before I took the plates and plopped down next to him on the couch.

It took us a few moments to settle, but we had ended up curled together on the couch. I was pressed against his chest, with his arms loosely around me as we tried to balance our plates. It was surprisingly comfortable.

"I love you," Eli told me as he took a bite of his steak, "And this is incredible Clare," He smiled, kissing my forehead, "Thank you, for staying with me."

I set my plate down on our coffee table, so I could cuddle closer to him. He raised an eyebrow, "Not hungry?"

"No," I told him honestly, "I just want to be close to you. But you eat okay? I just want to be near you tonight."

Eli nodded. I think he understood. I was scared. Now that I knew losing him was a possibility, I was scared of losing him again. I needed him, and I loved him. I just needed to feel that he was there.

After a few minutes, Eli finished up his dinner and set the plate on our coffee table. He scooped his arms around me and helped to pull me into his lap, "Come here."

He pushed the hair out of my face and took a look in my eyes, "Clare you're a mess."

I was a little shocked that her just came out and said it, but I nodded, finally letting some much needed tears flow, "I missed you. Do you know what it was like for me Eli? It was hell. And I feel terrible for saying that because I know it couldn't have been easy for you either. I couldn't imagine what it was like for you, just being stuck there. But living here, waking up to an empty bed, unmade coffee and a cold shower, it wasn't easy. I need you not to go anywhere. I just-" My emotions got the best of me. I broke down into his side and let myself cry. Like a gentlemen, Eli held me and he whispered, "I'm right here. I'm never going to leave you okay?"

"I need you." His strong arms squeezed my shaking body. It wasn't enough, I needed him to show me, that he still loved me, and that he was here.

"Make love to me." I whispered, allowing my lips to press softly over the area of his heart, through his shirt. It had been five years, I needed him.

"As you wish, my sweet blue eyes" He kissed my lips just once before lifting me up with impressive strength.

Eli didn't take long to carry me to our once shared room. It felt normal, natural to have him back, something I had been lacking while he was away, "Are you sure?" Eli asked as he removed his lips from my neck. His green eyes met my blue ones, filled with the love we had for each other, and I was given all the reassurance I needed. This, this was what I wanted.

"Please Eli," I whimpered as he gently placed me on the bed. As my back touched the mattress, I reached for him, pulling him by the shirt down to me. I needed that touch right now. It was all I had to reassure me that he was here, and he wasn't going anywhere.

Eli crawled up my body, sliding his hands from the sides of my hips all the way up to my shoulders. He kissed my swollen lips with his soft ones, "I'll give you anything you want Clare. I need this just as much as you do…"

And I could tell. There was a longing in his voice that we shared. It was hard, reconnecting, it was overwhelming. We both loved each other so much and being reunited created this desperate passion between the two of us. I wanted him so badly it almost hurt.

"Eli…" I whimpered as he took his time kissing my neck and running his hands down my sides. He was re-exploring me, the girl he left behind, "I just want to ravish this moment Clare. Let me take my time with you, I want it to matter." He hushed me by sucking in air as his lips pressed at the hallow of my throat.

"Oh…" I moaned as my head fell back against the pillows. I missed this, this passion. My fingers wondered into his jet black hair, tugging on it so he knew I was enjoying this as he was too.

He squeezed the sides of my stomach, not too hard, but enough to make me squirm. He chuckled, "Still so much power of you I see…" He leaned close enough to my ear so I could feel his hot breath as he traced the outline with his tongue, "I love it…"

His bedroom voice, it was one I knew well. It was rather dark and horse, but I loved it.

My fingers slipped under his shirt and I finally got to touch the new muscle I had sensed earlier. He had abs now, he was no longer just toned. I blushed and tugged on the offensive article of clothing that hid his beautiful body from me, "Off." I demanded.

"Whatever pleases you." He whispered, sitting up to shrug the shirt off of his body. I was right. He was different, but he was still mine.

"Beautiful…" I whispered as I reached up to trace the outline of his newly formed abs. My hands slid up to cover the place about his heart. I could feel it beating violently against my touch, "You're so sexy Eli."

He chuckled before sliding me back down against the pillows. He took my arms and pinned them next to my head, "Now can I see my beautiful girlfriend?" He requested, looking down at my top, but not freeing my arms.

"Do the honors." I smirked, at him, licking my lips.

Eli slyly tugged me out of my shirt. His eyes dropped down to my chest before smiling, "Perfect. You, Clare Edwards, are flawless."

I blushed. His compliments always did this to me. So flattering, but the look in his eyes could persuade you to believe it was true.

"Can I see you?" He asked politely, taking the important part slow as he reached behind me and undid my bra with his skilled fingers. He wouldn't dare removed it without permission. Which of course, I granted, "Please…"

Eli gave me a crooked grin before sliding the cream colored bra from my body. When it was on the floor, he looked in my eyes before looking down and told me, "I've been waiting five years for one more look at you, you know that?"

My blush deepened and I suddenly felt the need to kiss him, so I did. Passionately, and slowly, I locked my lips with his for a few moments before pulling back, "Five years? Better have been worth the wait…." I challenged.

Eli rolled his eyes, "I guess we will have to find out," Before allowing his hands to undo my jeans, slipping them down my legs, "Perfect…" He told me as his hands rubbed my creamy thighs. His eager fingers dipped into the tops of my lavender panties, but I stilled his arms, by grabbing his wrists, "I don't think so Goldsworthy." I giggled.

Eli raised an eyebrow, "Do you want to stop?"

I bit my bottom lip and shook my head, before reaching down and tugging on his pants, "I want these off of you first."

Eli rolled his eyes, "So adorable Miss Edwards, always wanting me naked first."

I looked up at him, my eyes dilated with lust, "Please Eli? I need you." I stressed how much I wanted him, so he would hurry up. We could ravish each other for the rest of our lives, but right now I wanted the man I loved to make love to me for the first time in five years.

"So impatient." He chuckled, before getting off the bed. He slipped out of his sweats, before climbing on top of me once again. Seeing him fully naked again was definitely a turn on, "I missed your naked body." I confessed.

"And I missed yours my darling." He whispered huskily as he got back on top of me. He began to kiss my down my chest again, letting butterflies fill my stomach as he got close to my place of desire.

My legs twitched a little, "Eli I-"

He cut me off, "I will take care of you, just relax and enjoy alright?"

"But Eli-"He put his finger over my mouth, "Shhh, I'm going to take care of you."

I nodded as Eli once again hooked his fingers into my panties, tugging them down antagonizing slow. I didn't whimper for him to hurry up. It had been five years, we needed to take our time and enjoy this, no matter how turned on we were.

Eli's lips once returned to mine, softly, and slowly kissing me as his hand rested on my thigh. I was dying for him to place it on my center, but I knew he wanted to make me squirm first. Slowly his hands pushed, "Open your legs Clare." He said while he pushed my thighs apart. I obliged, opening them for him. Eli dragged his finger over to my clit slowly and began to rub soft circles. The feeling was sensational, almost too sensational. Being without him for so long, Clare was used to using vibrators and toys, she missed the human touch. "Eli…" She moaned.

Eli smirked, "Missed it huh blue eyes?" Eli whispered as he slipped his middle finger into me, "At least you had something to use." He said, referring to the vibrator, "All I had was my hand, and trust me, it was no replacement for you and your mouth." He chuckled deeply.

I blushed at the sound of him being so forward. I had missed that. "Trust me," I told him, "As fun as the toys might have been, it never ended quite right…."

Eli raised an eyebrow, "Clare Edwards hasn't orgasmed in five years?"

I shook my head, "Maybe once or twice, but never anything good, not like you did for me."

"I guess I've been a terrible boyfriend leaving you alone all hot and bothered…" Eli sighed before smirking, "I better rectify this problem immediately."

He slithered down my body, pulling his fingers out, only to place his thumb on my clit as he licked my center. "E-Eli…" my hips bucked in shock as he continued, pushing his tongue slowly in me, before pulling it out. He knew what this did to me, but he only did it a few times before he stopped. "Can't let you finish too quickly Edwards."

"But Eli!" I protested, it did no good though. Eli licked his fingers clean, before shifting a hand under my side, kissing me softly, "I love you Clare."

"I love you Eli." I smiled back. His smile, his presents, it was enough to make everything better. I missed him so much it almost hurt.

"Do we have any condoms?" Eli asked me. I blushed. I had stocked up when I got the call last week that he was being released. My drawer was full of almost every kind they made.

"The drawer." I told him.

Eli shifted his upper body so he could search the drawer. He saw the condense of the condoms and he chuckled, "Clare? I don't-" He stopped and shook his head, "Never mind." He chuckled, "If you want to sleep with me a hundred times, I'm all for it."

"You did mention making up for lost time," I noted.

Eli put his hand to my lips and I knew our time for joking was over. This, this was the main event.

Eli rolled the condom on, as quickly as he used to. When he was ready, Eli dipped down to kiss me, lovingly and slow, "You are the most beautiful girl I have ever laid eyes on." He whispered, letting his thumb rub my clit. His fingers pushed into me, causing me to let out a "Oooh" in surprise. He curled them, just how I like it, "If it wasn't for you, I wouldn't have ever made it through those years. I love you Clare Edwards, more than anything, and anyone."

His fingers were pulled from my body. Tears had welled back in my eyes, but he brushed them away. I loved him. He loved me.

"Ready?" He asked, positioning himself.

"I need you," I reminded him.

Eli took my thigh in his hand and hitched my leg over his hip. I kicked my other leg over him on the other side, allowing him space as he slowly slid into me. When he was fully in, I winced slightly. "It hurts." I told him.

He kissed my neck, "I know, I'm sorry. You just have to get used to it again. Do you want me to pull out?" He asked.

I shook my head, "No. I want this."

"Just say no if you want me to stop…" He whispered, before slowly moving his hips, rocking them back and forth.

It took a minute, but I readjusted to the foreign sensation. Pain quickly became pleasure and I found myself asking him, "More."

He picked up his pace, pushing deeper as we rediscovered making love. His hands were soon on either side of my head, his thrusts getting quicker.

"Harder." I requested, wanting to feel more. More of him, more of this.

"Clare…" He groaned as his thrusts got harder, reaching certain spots inside me that made me curl my toes in pleasure. "Eli…don't stop."

He moved my legs from off of his waist, pushing them back by my head, leaving me completely open for him. Eli smirked and pushed back inside me, hard. "When did you get so flexible?"

"I-" He pressed himself in deeper, hitting that perfect spot, "Oh!" I cried out.

"Like that?" He smirked, pulling out and pushing himself back in, faster, trying to keep hitting that spot. Trying, and succeeding.

'"Eli!" I screamed, unable to handle how incredible this felt. His mouth was on mine before I knew it, kissing me roughly as he pounded in and out of me, our bed shaking under us. I felt badly for our neighbors, the walls of the apartment were like paper, but this night was worth it.

"I'm almost there," I warned him, causing him to break the kiss, "Hang in there." He asked. Eli pulled out of me completely, before grabbing me by my legs and pulling them up so my legs where in the air. He sat up on his knees and hooked my legs over his shoulders. Slyly, he spread my thighs apart and slid back into me. This angle worked wonders because he could get in much deeper.

"O-oh!" My nails dug into our bed as I tried to hold it together. Eli continued to move inside me, bringing me closer. I cried out, "Eli!" as he hit the spot again.

"Cum for me…" Eli continued hitting my perfect spot, harder each time. I couldn't stand it anymore. I fell back against the bed as the most powerful orgasm took my body.

Eli's face twisted in pleasure, letting me know he had finished too. He gently lifted my legs off of his shoulders and pulled out of me. Eli took off the condom and threw it away before returning to the bed with tissues, "For you." He smiled, placing them between my legs, to help me clean up.

"How was it?" Eli asked.

I smiled, tossing out the tissues, "I think that is the best we have ever had Eli. I wouldn't be surprised if I was too sore to move tomorrow."

He smiled, triumphantly as he pulled the covers over us and hugged my sweaty, naked body to his, "I'll give you all the massages and all of the loving you need. I love you Clare."

I blushed, "I love you too. Tonight was…."

"Perfect?" He guessed.

I nodded, "Perfect." Before kissing his lips, and turning off our lap.

~ # ~ # ~ # ~ # ~ # ~

I am so sorry I haven't updated in so long! Crazy writers block! If you guys want to see my more often, my rp links are on my page, or hit up my tumblr and harass me about it. If I get people on my case, I will update stuff more often. I hope to have a chapter of my other story (Her Secret Admirer) up soon, but you never know with me.

Are you following my tumblr? thedegrassibear

Are you following my twitter? degrassibear

Follow those if you want to know about updates/my life. I love you guys and I worked on this for a month, so reviews please?

~Much love,

DegrassiBear


End file.
